


Brothers, Fighters, and Traitors

by LittlemschatterboxXl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Arguments, Cute, Demonic Possession, Fights, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlemschatterboxXl/pseuds/LittlemschatterboxXl
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the infamous Dean Winchester was damned to hell after making a deal to save his brother, Sam Winchester. Everyone knows what happened after that point, and how this act lead to multiple apocalypses and the death of many innocent people.However, propose a different beginning to an awful end. What would've happened if Dean was in hell for 8 months opposed to 4? What would happen if the first seal was slightly different than what has been told? What if the angel that saved this self-loathing hunter needed to use intense means to save the man- and what if those means physically change Dean forever?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	1. Those Who Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural/gifts).



Dean gasps loudly, his body finally breaking to the surface. The sun was radiating brightly, and he felt his skin burn slightly. Never has he missed the light before. He didn't know how long he was gone for, all he knew... is that he was back, and that's all that mattered.

His arms shook as he managed to pull his body from the shallow grave, his nails clawing into the dirty beneath him- ripping up specks of grass by the root as he heaved his body. Once sprung free with every limb, he rolled onto his back- panting and heaving for the desperate need of air in his lung. The warmth of the sun was intense, but Dean just chalked it up to it being a long time since he's seen the surface. It made his eyes fall shut, taking in the violent rays.

A gust of wind slowly overtook were he laid, it felt peaceful and kept the possible burns away from himself. Dean laid there for what could've been hours, the smell of the trees around him was intoxicating when compared to the other senses he'd been with for... quite a long time. He didn't know what snapped him back to reality, maybe it was the soft chill that told him the sun would be setting any minute now, but the first thought was- "Sam!" He said aloud. 

In a rush, Dean sat up and set his hands onto the ground to help him stand up- only to let out a disgruntled shout as a burning pain shot from his wrists, up his arms, and down his spine. He was barely able to hold himself up for long enough to actually stand. Immediately, he removed the jacket- setting it down on the ground before looking at his arms, his eyes went wide as he looked down at his wrists. He swallowed. Two dark red marks had taken shape on his wrists, scarring the flesh as if they were burns. Dean couldn't help but notice that the marks looked like handprints. Well that isn't _fucking_ weird at all. He gently thumbed at the scars, they no longer were hurting- but he could still feel a strange warmth radiating off of the impressions. 

He can worry about that later, right now he needed to find Bobby and Sam. Also in the mean time he should probably find out what the date is exactly and how long he had been gone for. Dean picked up the jacket and put it back on his person, hopefully he could get a shower in soon, he smelt like a wet siren. He adjusted his jacket accordingly, the cuffs of the sleeves kept rubbing against the scars and it was very irritating. 

Soon the Winchester started his trek up and out of the forest. He had to admit, the forest was a good place to bury a body in case he decided to come back and haunt something. However, the thought made his shoulders tense. Why didn't Sammy and Bobby burn him? Why was he buried? The main to prevent someone from coming back as a vengeful spirit or something along that nature is to have the body cremated or burned like a star wars movie.

He paused for a moment, a flash of realization crossed his face as his hands gripped at his arms, the air suddenly feeling really cold. "Son of a bitch..." Dean cursed, what did Sam do? If he made a deal with a crossroads demon like he did- or did something with that abra cadabra bullshit that he's been tempted with from that Ruby chick, then Dean was going to beat his ass. He shook his head at the thought for a moment and continued on.

The coldness of the night nipped at his nose and ears, his body shivering as he looked around after having walked for a few miles. Dean looked up at the sky and gulped as he saw large grey clouds blocking any guiding light from the moon. 

_**THUNK** _

Dean's eye widened as he turned around to see what that sound was. Nothing looking odd until he found his gaze being attracted to what looked like to be a ball that was a few yards behind him. It must've hit the ground hard to make that noise. He looked around for a moment before hearing another-

**_THUNK_ **

His attention now turned to a few feet in front of him, with caution he approached the ball to freeze and realize- that was not a ball- that was ice. Hail to be more exact. About the size of a baseball. Well this can't be good. 

The sounds started to pick up as he looked and saw more of these ice balls raining from the sky, and Dean took off running the opposite direction. If this was real life, which it really damn felt like it, then he knew that if a single one of these hail balls hit his head- back to the pit he'd go. Using his arms as a sort of helmet, he ran as hard as he could- trying to find some sort shelter.

Eventually he found something, a small abandoned gas station- and Dean just _charged_ for it. The storm had really picked up speed, the noise of crashing glass and bits of hail thundering to the ground made the earth shake below his feet. "Fuck-" He grunts loudly as bits of hail started to hit his shoulders and legs as he ran. The feeling of welts took over his body, making it more difficult to run. The wind, exhaustion, everything was just making it worst. 

Dean didn't bother checking the outside of the store for anything odd- he just busts through the door and slams it shut behind him. He was very fortunate that it was unlocked or at least the lock was broken. He takes a deep breath once he was finally safe from the freak storm outside that seemed to just have appeared out of nowhere. 

It took a small bit of time to catch his breathe. A hand going against his chest as he heard thunder roaring outside from the freak storm, thank goodness he got inside. Dean looked around and bit his bottom lip. The store must've been abandoned for awhile by the way things looked, yet there was still bars of food, cans, chips, and bottles in the fridge units although there was no electricity. That didn't matter, water was water, and he was thirsty. He walks over to the fridge and pulls out five water bottles, and starts chugging them. God, how long has it been since he had liquid going down his throat? The dryness of his tongue seemed to only get worst from the more he drank. 

At some point, his thirst was a little more barrable so Dean started using the water to make a makeshift shower by dumping the water onto his arms, face, and hair to get himself clean. He didn't want to look like a zombie when he finally sees his family again, although a part of him was wondering if he was one. 

For now, he just needed to hunker down and wait for this storm to pass. Dean grabbed every bar of food he could, going for the candy bars but having enough sense to actually grab granola or protein bars. If Sam was here, he would probably give Dean a proper chew out on how protein bars would give him enough strength to actually make it to Bobby's home and not pass out on the way until he can get some actual food.

His breathing shutters for a moment, he felt this overwhelming urge to just bolt out of the station and into the hail thunder storm and find Sam. God, was Sam even okay? Last thing to remember was that demon.. Lilith- had them trapped inside of a house and had Dean and Sam pinned when... Dean let out another shaky breath, not wanting to think about those awful creatures. The way the rotten flesh hung off of the hellhounds body, the blood and mucus that formed in every pore, it's large and gnashing teeth- claws that looked like bones that tore away at his body as if it was butter. 

Once the thought came, it opened the dam of everything that happened while in hell. Dean's chest began to tighten as he sucked in deep hissing breaths. He looked around, even though he knew no one was there with him, before wrapping his arms around his head and letting out a shaky breath. He needed to get out of here, the longer he was left alone- the more he felt his heart aching and his brain tearing him up inside- this aching inside seemed to amplify. He needed to find Sam. 

He stayed in the corner, curled up for what felt like hours. It might have been hours, but the clocks in the gas station were all digital so none of them could tell the time. Once the storm sounded like it was finally over or pushed past them, Dean grabbed one last bottle of water for the road and headed out. 

The first thing to notice was the dents in the dirt and grass, large balls of ice covered the ground no matter where Dean would look. It went on for miles, the cold still lingered as the hail started to melt. There was no doubt in his mind that the amount could possibly cause a flood, so he decided to not stay around long enough to witness it. 

* * *

Finally, after finding at a gas station that was not abandoned this time- he hot wired a car that was good looking enough, but nothing like his baby. He wondered if Sam kept her nice and tuned up while he had her. Another thing he found out, was that he had been gone for well almost a year, 8 months. Imagine that sort of shock. He also found out what day it was. It was his birthday... January 24th. What an odd present, heh... The idea that Dean came back on his birthday made his shoulders tense. May 15th was when he died, it was so long ago. He could only imagine what could have happened in that time. Also to be raised now? It felt like some sort of crude joke that a demon was pulling. 

By the time he finally reached Bobby's home, he had been alive for about twelve hours and was exhausted. Dean never slept for more than four hours anyway, but the emotional toll on the day and the energy that he had burnt up today was making his engine run just a bit more intense. He needed a nap. It's kinda funny that he was dead for eight months and still wasn't rested enough. Thankfully it was morning, so he knew Bobby would at least be awake by now. 

Dean got out of the car and parked it with the rest of the junk vehicles and carefully walked up to the house, he didn't know how he was going to explain this to Bobby. He couldn't even explain it to himself. He slowly walked up the sandy and dirty ground, the wooden stairs creaked slightly as he climbed up. With one last breath, he puts his fist against the door and knocked on it harshly.

The door opened, and there stood Bobby. Busted cap and tan vest, a plaid long sleeve shirt underneath. His beard also looked a little more gray than it had been before, and his eyes looked sunken in, but his eyes where wide as he looked and saw Dean. In one piece.

"Heya Bobby." He says with a cautious smile.

Bobby took a step backward, "I, I don't-"

Dean gave a nervous chuckle and steps inside, "Yeah, me neither. But I am." Behind his back, Bobby takes a silver knife. As Dean approaches, Bobby lunges forward and slashes at him. Dean grabs his arm and twists it around; Bobby breaks the grip and backhands him in the face. "I'm not a shapeshifter!" Dean states as he stumbled a bit away.

"Then you're a Revenant!" Bobby shouted, taking a few steps forward.

He looked around for a quick moment, and grabbed the first thing near him, which luckily was a chair. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me."

Bobby seemed to pause for a moment, seeming to study the others facial features. He let out a small shaky breath and walked over. Dean still was hesitant, but let the other walk towards him. Bobby smiled faintly and rested a hand on the other's shoulder. A long moment passed, before the older hunter takes the knife and lunges yet again. Dean ducks away, grabbing the hilt of the knife, shoving the other away. "Alright. If I was either, could I do this – with a silver knife?" Dean stated while rolling up his sleeves, one of his wrist scars present. He grimaces, slices his arm above the elbow with the knife. A line of red blood appears.

Bobby tilted his head slightly. "Dean?" He asks.

"That's what I've been trying to tell ya." At that exact moment, Bobby just breaks. Quickly grabbing Dean and pulling him into a tight hug. Dean returned it with enthusiasm, relief present on his features. 

Slowly they parted, Bobby smiled. "It's... it's good to see ya boy."

"Yeah, you too."

"But... how did you bust out?"

"I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box..." He gave a slight shoulder shrug, before giving a flinch as Bobby suddenly splashed water up into his face. "I'm not a demon either, you know."

Bobby waited a moment to see if there was any burning, before letting out another sigh of relief. "Sorry, can never be too careful."

Dean nods and wiped his soaked face with a hand, "Got a towel?"

"Yeah-" He says walking deeper into the house where the kitchen was located and threw the hand towel over to him. Dean caught it mid air and wiped his face, also using it to wipe off some of the sweat that was on his neck and arms from being outside for so long. "This doesn't make any sense. Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried _eight months_. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit -"

Dean chuckles and sat down at the table, god he was starving. "Yeah, I know. I should look like a cast member from the thriller video." Another shoulder shrug. "All of my scars are gone, I don't even have my anti-possession tat anymore. But-" He rolled up his other sleeve now, showing the red burnt marks on his wrists, Bobby let out a small _yeesh_ as he looked at them. "I had no clue how I got them... I didn't have them before. And no hell hound gave them to me." Carefully Dean rolled the sleeves back down, his wrists itching yet again.

Bobby grabbed two beers from the fridge and walks over, handing one to Dean who greedily accepted. "Well, with the year we've been having. I'm not surprised you're back." Dean looked up at the comment, especially because of the tone that had been used. "Hopefully it's a good thing this time..."

"Wait- what do you mean?" He asked.

The hunter rose his brows a bit, seeming to finally realize that someone who was in hell for almost a year probably wouldn't know what was happening on the surface word. Dean didn't like the long wait and gave a look. Bobby sighed and took off his hat, wringing it in his left hand while his right hand ran over his patchy scalp. "Well- the short version is that the apocalypse is gonna be starting real soon thanks to that demon Lilith, and a whole bunch of revelations shit is going down."

Dean took a moment, his gaze looking down at the cold beer in his hands. Feeling Bobby's eyes on him as if searching for an answer. All the Winchester could do was look at the frothy amber liquid in a sort of daze. Left the world with a blood thirsty demon only to return to the same demon about to start the apocalypse. Fan-fucking-tastic... "So how do we stop it?" Was all that he could muster, his mouth went dry at the thought of this. He knows the bible, and he doesn't exactly want hell on earth for a multitude of reasons. 

Bobby spoke, Dean's eyes still focused on the glass bottle. "Sam is working on it, as well as every hunter I know. It's difficult to really know what seal to prevent next."

Dean tore his eyes away and looked at the other. "Seal?"

"I told you I was telling you the short version, idjit." Bobby said with a glare.

The young hunter roll his eyes and stole a chug of his beer. "Fine, tell me later. We're Sam?"

"Working a case. Not sure where though."

He took a deep breath, but it was a harsh one. Dean slowly stood up from his seat- took another deep breath- and yeeted his bottle across the kitchen. 

_CRASH_

"WHAT THE HELL, DEAN!?" 

Dean turned around and glared, kicking over a damn chair. "How the fuck do you not know where he is Bobby!? Why would you let him go out by himself!?"

Bobby stood up, "Don't you raise your voice at me, boy." He said stern, which made Dean drop his voice a few notches and also fold his arms across his chest in annoyed obedience. "Now, it's been a rough year. He's joined up with a few hunters here and there, but he's mainly been hunting things none stop. Wouldn't want me slowing him down."

"Well that's ridiculous, you're one of the best hunters we know." Dean interjected.

"I still man the phones, Dean. I can go when I can, but not when it's a marathon." He shrugs. Bobby put his cap back on and adjusted it, looking the other up and down for a small second. "You look like crap."

Dean rolled his eyes, giving a faint chuckle as his arms fell back down to his sides. "I did climb out of a pine box yesterday."

The older hunter nodded, "Go take a shower and a nap, then we'll go track down Sam."

"Bobby, I'm fine. I was dead for eight months, I think I got my beauty sleep."

" _Dean_."

"Okay fine, fuck man! You don't have to use that dad voice every single time you want me to do something." Dean grumbled and heads upstairs.

* * *

Dean got into the shower and let the warm water run down his aching muscles. He didn't even realize how stiff or tense his body felt until the liquid began flowing down his body. Yeah, nothing beats a nice shower. Especially when comparing it to the makeshift water bottle bath that he gave himself in that gas station. Although, he was lucky that nobody saw him swipe that car or saw him driving it. Stolen vehicles don't usually look stolen unless the driver looks like they where covered in grass and dirt. Oh- like he was.

He lets out a deep breath and put his hands against the wall, letting his head hang underneath the flow of water, closing his eyes shut. At least he knew that Sam was okay, well based on what Bobby knew. The first question he was going to ask his brother once he saw him again- was how the hell did he escape Lilith? Lilith wanted both of their heads on a spit. Dean ran his hands down his face, flinching slightly and gasping loudly. 

He opened his eyes. Looked left. 

Looked right. 

Down. 

Up. 

Behind. 

His breathing spiked. Screams filled his ears, and photos of meat hooks and chains plagued his vision. The souls of the damned being ripped to shreds. The pathetic excuses of human beings being skinned and burned all at once. Demonic faces of their true-selves was branded into his eyes. Dean shook slightly as different scenes filled his senses, having to close his eyes tightly and shaking his head to try and rid the visions. He could handle the other visions, but these memories... no- no he can't think about them. Just go away! He winced slightly, his breathing slowly managed at what he remembered his mom teaching him while he was young.

Breathe in...

Breath out...

Repeat.

So that's what he did. Eventually he opened his eyes, remembering he was in the bathroom and immediately turned off the water and got out. Thankfully they have been to Bobby's so often covered in blood or gunk that they always had some spare clothes. So he grabbed a white tank top, plaid flannel shirt and some jeans. He did have a jacket he could put on, but he knew that Bobby wanted him to sleep- and he would come and check up on him- so he had to at least try. He was tired anyways. 

Dean rubbed his eyes and laid down on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. There wasn't exactly anything to do, to say, or even help get the man to sleep. He tried humming, counting sheep, all the stupid stuff to make himself sleep- but nothing was really working. That beer probably didn't help matters. Maybe he should should just get piss drunk and blackout? He'd technically would have gone to sleep- would have a nasty hangover the next day but that is about it.

A hand went down to his wrist, his thumb tracing the outline of the mark. It was obviously a hand print. He couldn't help but think what could have left it, he didn't want to search all his memories of hell to see if a demon or Jo-... just any demon would've burned him with their hands. Probably not a wise decision. 

Did Sam make a deal? If he did, then they were in big trouble. Nothing good comes from deals, a good example would be him- heh. It would make sense wouldn't it? Dean would've done the same. The grief just takes over and then after you do anything to make the person come back. Yet again, with the apocalypse hanging in the balance- maybe a deal to get his brother back to help fight along side him might have been a kick in the ass that Sam needed.

What did this apocalypse even entail? He literally knows nothing about what's going on, and the apocalypse sounds all grand and bad- he knows it has to be because of their _amazing_ luck. Yet, he just doesn't know enough about revelations to know exactly what has happened and what is going to happen. 

Dean tilted his head slightly as he thought, _did that hail storm have something to do with it_? He did know in revelations it did say the weather would be catastrophic, and by the size of those hail balls... people could have easily had died. The car he drove in had dents from it for Pete's sake, and it was a well built car. Of course not his baby, but a modern car that was built well. Dean was real lucky with that gas station having a metal roof. He could see the dents from the inside, he could only imagine the people who were left in the storm or homes that were ruined...

He closed his eyes for a moment, only to force them back opened once he heard silence. Bobby's house was never quiet. It always had some sort of noise, even muffled. This- this was different. Dean sits back up slowly, reaching underneath the bed and grabbing a loaded salt gun. Bobby had guns hidden all over the house, no one could walk five feet without finding one. At least if you knew where to look. 

He held the gun close and blinked a few times, how did it get so dark? Dean looked to the window and stood up the moment he looked outside. Darkness. Nothing was there. He took a step towards the window and looked down where street lights should be and again- nothing. Yup, somethings here. 

A small noise filled the room as the gun was cocked and held at position. He squints his eyes to try and see inside of the room. Dean walks to the light switch and flips it on. Nothing. Great. Well, whatever this is. It isn't in his room. He carefully leaves the bedroom. "Bobby!" He calls out as he made it over to the stairs. He waited for a reply, and frowned when he didn't get one. 

Dean was about to take a step down the stairs, until he felt a warm breeze against his neck... It's standing behind him isn't it? He spun around, gun aimed, but didn't have a chance to use it. 

A man stood before him, grabbed the gun as it fired- seeming to have no affect. Dean's eyes widened in shock before grabbing at an iron sword that was on the wall and lunging forward. The person before him grabs the weapon, using the momentum to swing the hunter away from the stairs and against the wall- the sword falling out of Dean's hands as he was pinned against the wall by his wrists, the force pushing them against the wall above his head, right on his burns. 

He struggled, but the grip was tight as he glared forward, and now- he was able to take in who this person was.

They had black hair, that seemed to be just as pitch as the darkness outside. He had slightly pale skin, and stubble along the mans rather muscular jaw. That wasn't the thing that caught his attention. It was his eyes. The blue bemused and vivid eyes, that looked to almost being glowing underneath the lightless rooms. Yet, Dean did not have time to focus on that.

"Where's Bobby?" He glared.

The voice that followed was something that he never expected. This man, his voice was dark and deep, filled with a gravel undertone. It honestly made Dean pause his struggling at the unexpected nature of it. "Your friend is fine." 

"That didn't answer my question scum bag." Dean says finally coming to, struggling against the creatures grip. The man in front of him looked to be shorter than him, so he was surprised by how he was able to be kept pinned.

The man took a step closer, Dean could feel the other's hot breath against his nose and for a man who liked his person space? He didn't particularly enjoy it. "He is downstairs, tracking down your brother's cellular device. He cannot hear you, because you are asleep."

Dean tilted his head slightly, since when could creatures enter dreams? Well, yeah he knew people could dream walk- but that was different. "Fine, who are you?"

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. "

"Again, that didn't answer my question. Who are you?" Dean reinforced.

"Castiel."

Well ain't that the most biblical name a demon could take on. "Shoulda figured I'd get a name. _What_ are you, then?"

The creature, now known as Castiel took a step away from Dean, releasing his grip and allowing Dean down. Which Dean decided that now was a good time to fix his outfit, which he did quickly before folding his arms across his chest, studying the man before him for any bullshit he might have in his answer. "I am an angel of the lord."

Dean glared, "Get the hell out of here, there is no such thing."

"This-" the man began, "-is your problem. You have no faith." Lightning flashes, and on Castiel's back great shadowy wings appear, stretching off into the distance. The light goes out and the image disappears.

It took another moment for the other to gather his words, still very hesitant to believe this _thing's_ words. "Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

Castiel frowns. "I told you."

Dean pushed himself off of the wall, his arms fell to his sides as he glared at the person in front of hi. He had a real damn good bullshit detector, but this dude's face was a fucking stone wall. "Sure, right. Why would an angel rescue me from hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean." The supposed Angel stated, taking another step forward, which instinctively made Dean take a step back.

"Not in my experience." Dean snapped back.

"What's the matter?" Castiel asks, another step. "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

Dean fell quiet from that comment, having to look away back down the empty hallway. A lump formed in his throat that he was forced to swallow. He let out a shaky breath as he felt the entities eyes staring at him as if awaiting an answer that Dean would not give. "Why-" he swallows. "-why are you here?" He asked, looking back at the man before him- his eyes being the only source of light in this entire hallway and house.

Castiel took another step forward. God- did this person not know anything about personal space? "God has a job for you." He explained simply. "The idea shall be made known unto you at a later date. You need to understand something. There will be changes to your life, all of them will be natural due to the condition you came back in. Some of it will be new that I will explain."

"Thanks Daddy, I already had the birds and the bee's talk." Dean rolled his eyes.

The man tilted his eyes, "I am not talking about animals and insects, Dean. Mayhaps I need to fix your soul more." Castiel says, taking a quick few steps to Dean who didn't have time to pull away before the man put a hand to his head and- 

* * *

"Dean!" Came a shout.

Dean's eyes opened as he was being shaken, he let out a loud gasp as he looked around quickly. He was still in the bed from earlier, gun still under the bed. He looked to the window and saw that the darkness was gone, it was probably the middle of the day now based on where the sun was in the sky. He looked back up finally and let out a relieved sigh. 

Sam.

Although, the giant man was still shaking him for some reason. His hair was longer and looked to have been styled with some product actually. He wore a big tan coat due to the weather, and seemed to look real fresh from having come from a job.

"Sam!" He said relieved, not a second passed before the brothers ingulfed each other in a hug. A tight hug. A hug that honestly hurt Dean's restored body. Dean let out a shaky breath as he relished in the warmth of his brother. They always hugged whenever they thought the other or themselves were going to die. You'd think they'd hug more often based off of that. Slowly Sam pulled away from Dean, and sat down on the bed beside. Dean made room obviously by sitting up and hanging his legs over the side of the bed. He gave a soft chuckle before smirking as he gestured up, "Is that a hickey?" Dean asks.

Sam put a hand against his neck where his brother gestured, and his face flushed pink and the tips of his ears went red. "Had to pass the time somehow." He chuckled and looked down, shaking his head. "I can't believe you're alive man." The young Winchester let out a relieved sigh, not really know what else to say. 

Dean gave the other a firm look. "So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this."

The younger brother looked hurt by the other's words. "Dean, I didn't bring you back."

"Don't lie to me, Sammy."

"I'm not lying, okay? Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?"

He glared, anger slowly rising his his chest and grabs Sam tightly by the shirt. "There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!"

Sam huffs and shoved Dean off of himself, now standing. "I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry..."

Dean looked down, his hands grabbing at the edge of his sleeves as he started to relent. "It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you." He mumbled. "I'm surprised you actually came when Bobby called you. Or even ran into the bedroom when you saw me. You're getting rusty, my guy." He said rubbing his wrists. 

The giant gave a bitter laugh, sitting down on the chair that was adjacent to the bed instead of sitting back on the bed. "Well... Bobby didn't call me." He said in a soft tone. 

He looked up, his eyes narrowing. "What?" He asked, the anger rising yet again.

"I was working a case, and this woman claimed to hear angels. I thought she was just delusional and hearing a ghost or a demon or something like that. Yet, she knew everything that's happened this year. I don't know what you have learned from Bobby, but a lot of the shit is impossible to guess." Sam took a deep breath and gave a soft chuckle, knowing that his brother probably wouldn't believe him. "I was protecting her from demon's who were trying to grab her... but she said that the angels were celebrating because... _Dean Winchester is Saved._ I knew she was telling the truth, because she didn't know who you were. I also- um..." He looked up at the other and was a little hesitant. "...I had a vision about it."

Dean's eyes widened, the mention of angels brought back those glowing eyes from only minutes before. "Son of a bitch... you had a fucking vision? Dude, you promised you wouldn't do that stuff!"

"I wasn't trying." Sam stated, but his tone made Dean think otherwise. "Look- After she told me I left, up and abandoned her and went right to your grave. It looked like a nuke went off. No demon has that sort of power."

"That we know of..." Dean mumbled. 

Sam sighed, "Look- this girl his highly intuitive. Knows everything. Also if it bugs you so much, we can go talk to a physic? Bobby has a friend named Pamela who knows all sorts of spells to help out with this. We'll see what pulled you out if you don't believe me.

"Here's the thing Sam-" Dean says now slowly standing up, his body still aching. It must've showed, because Sam stood up at the same time and his feet planted, as if he was expecting Dean to fall. "Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?" 

The huffs slightly, seeming to understand, yet still looking frustrated. "That's a fair argument... but with this year, I'm not surprised. We're running out of time, and if there are angels out there- then we need them." 

Dean rolled his eyes and moved past Sam, going out into the hallway while rubbing his chin and eyes. He looked even more like shit with all that dirt gone. He probably looked like that zombie they ganked awhile ago with pale skin and dark circles under his eyes. "Mind explaining what the fuck that means? Bobby said the same thing, I could use some context clues." He states while going down the stairs.

The younger Winchester followed close behind. "Well, what did Bobby tell you?" He asks.

"That the bitch is trying to start the damn apocalypse and something about Seals. Literally, just said the world Seals and that's it. I'm more blind than Stevie Wonder walking in a tunnel." 

Dean gets down the stairs and into the living room where the couch was, it also had a decent view of Bobby's study so he could still be comfortable and listen to the conversations. So, he just plops down on the soda with his feet hanging over the edge as he laid down. Letting out a content sigh. 

Sam sat down in a nearby chair, looking over at the Study where Bobby was. Dean watched as the two passed a worried glance, which only made Dean roll his eyes. "Guys! I'm fine. I'm the real deal, we already did the tests. Now stop looking at me like I'm some kicked puppy and tell me what's been going on."

Bobby transfers another look to Sam, before starting. They had a lot to go through, and this wasn't going to be an easy pill to swallow. Dean could tell by their looks... that this wasn't going to be an easy conversation.


	2. Those Who Fear

"So what you're telling me, is that Lilith - the demon who sicked hellhounds onto me so I would be dragged down into hell - is currently trying to pop Lucifer _thee Lucifer_ out of a cage that he's been trapped in since the beginning of time. To do this she is breaking these seal things that I guess are supposed to be locks. She just needs to break 66 of them and boom- Hell on earth?" 

Dean was now pacing the living room, a hand rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to understand what his brother and father figure were telling him. This all sounded way to extra, even for him and their lives. Yet, here they where. He didn't know how to react to this news, but all he needed was to understand for now and figure out the rest later.

Sam looked to Bobby, who gave a nod, then looked back to the uneased brother. "Yeah, that just about sums it up."

"Okay, okay, so what? How do we prevent any more lock from being broken from this bitch?" He stops pacing and looked to the other two in the room, he looked back and forth between them to look at their positions and expressions. Dean could tell they were holding something back and didn't want him to know. "Well?" He asks.

Bobby sat back in his chair. "Guess? Prevent the seals to be done in the first place."

The oldest had his mouth slightly agape at the simplicity and vague concept of that answer before shaking his head. "So you're telling me, you have no fucking clue on what to do? Well that's just perfect." 

"Look - Dean, we all are trying to fix this and prevent the seals from being broken. We've told every hunter that we know, gave them the typical omens to look for, and a lot of us are trying to study as much of revelations as possible to see where each and every seal would be located or performed." Sam now stood up, his arms folding slightly across his chest as he watched his brother.

Dean barely noticed he stood, but once he did he looked back at Sam and couldn't help but notice that he had his worried face on. A look that he has never gotten used to. His eyes brows always furrowed and he looked like a lost puppy. Dean shook his head slightly. "Okay, well that narrows everything down. So what - a seal gets broken. We can just undo whatever was done and BAM-" Dean clapped his hands for emphasis. "-seal get's plopped right onto the cage."

The hunter watched as Bobby and Sam exchanged looked, Dean already has the sigh waiting in his chest as he could've guessed what they were going to say. "Afraid not, son. Once a seal is broken, it can't be replaced."

"Great!" Dean laughed aloud and shook his head, a hand pinching the bridge of his nose. He was just so exasperated at this point and just wanted some good news. "So wait-" He says finally looking back at his family. "How do we even know about this? Sure, guessing the apocalypse is happening based on scripture and seeing shit is one thing- but knowing about seals and Lucifer's cage? That isn't something you can just seek out."

Then there was silence. God, how did Dean hate the silence. He never once in his life enjoyed hearing nothing, it made him get all jittery and freaked out. So for now, he just watched. 

Bobby leaned back in his chair, having what almost seemed like a smirk on his face as he looked over at Sam. This smirk was very peculiar, almost as if it was for knowing that something was about to happen, or that he wanted something to happen. "Would you like to tell him, Sam?"

Sam bit his inner cheek, hands being shoved into his pockets and his gaze went anywhere besides where Dean was. "Well uh-" He started.

Dean stayed there waiting, yeah- he knew this wasn't going to end well. Once Sam eventually looked at his brother, Dean rose his shoulders and arms- waiting for an explanation. "Well?"

"Ruby told me."

"Damnit Sammy!" All color left the older Winchester's face, he let out a small scoff as he hung his head. Of course she did, of fucking course. Can he catch a break already? Almost been alive for a day and it's like nothing changed from when he left. Dean didn't look up before turning on his heels and walking into the kitchen. He heard muffled footsteps behind him, knowing that they belonged to Sam, but for now he didn't care. He needed a goddamn drink. 

He grabbed a beer and opened it, when he looked over the top of the fridge door- there was his big giagantor of a brother. Looking nervous and yet having an expectant look on his face. Dean didn't acknowledge him as he opened his drink and went back into the living room, four eyes on him and waiting for the blow out. 

They didn't need to wait long.

"You know we can't trust her!" He shouted.

Sam huffs and glared at the other, letting out his own scoff that sounded more like a dark laugh mixed with a growl. "No, _you_ can't trust her. You haven't been here for the past year and you don't know what she's done to help us."

"So, she told you all about the seals?"

"Yes!"

"Does she know what the seals are?"

"..."

"Does she know which one's are going to break next?"

"Dean-"

"Has she helped STOP a seal from being broken!?" Dean shouted, only pausing to take a swig of his beer, wiping his mouth off with his sleeve jacket.

Sam stayed silent yet again, not able to look his brother in the face. He went over and sat down on the couch that his brother had been on moments before and put his head in his hands. Dean could tell he was trying to put together the words that he wanted to say and prove why they could trust Ruby - but knew that whatever he wanted to say wasn't going to be enough for the Winchester.

Dean let out a heavy sigh. "Why do you think we could even trust her?" He asks, trying to monitor the tone and volume of his voice, and probably failing. "Did you just... happen to forget about all the times she lied to you about what was going on? How she lied that she could save me and then at the last moment decided to tell us that it was actually you who could save me? Or did that simply slip your mind?"

"Because she saved my life." He said simply.

He paused, looking over to Bobby who only nodded in response to confirm what Sam was saying. Dean sat down himself, now sitting back and rubbing his face with his hands. "How?" He asked.

The younger brother nodded, "When you died I was a mess." He started to explain. "I already told you about everything I did to try and bring you back and how none of it was working, but I was so... so much worst. I didn't work a single case. I was drinking as much as I could, I even got into a bad drug habit with over the counter medicine - I just wasn't being careful. I wanted to die. One day I came back from a drunk night at a bar... came back to be jumped by a group of Demons, one of them being Meg."

Dean's eyes widened. "Meg?" He repeats.

Sam nodded, letting out a sigh as he carded his fingers through his locks of hair. "Yeah-" he chuckled darkly, "I was going to die but Ruby... she appeared out of nowhere and saved me. I couldn't thank her enough."

Dean slowly nods, not really sure how to process this... sure - on one hand that bitch saved his brother, yet on the other she did lie. She was also a demon. 

Something came across Dean's mind.

"You left that chick with angel brains with Ruby didn't you? That's why you were okay ditching her to save me."

The youngest nodded slowly.

* * *

Dean sat with his arms folded as they drove in the Impala, annoyed with what his brother had done to his precious baby. You know what Sammy did? He installed a adapter so he could listen to songs on an _Ipod._ What's wrong with tapes??? It ruins the whole aesthetic of the car! They were currently listening to the songs that Sam likes since he was driving. Neither Bobby or Sam thought that Dean was in any particular shape to go out and drive. Also, he has never been to this place before.

They where driving to Pamela's, a physic that they knew - well, a physic that Bobby knew who has only had a few interactions with Sam over the past year. Bobby said that she knew a spell for them to figure out who or what saved him from hell.

The dream he had merely hours before still lingered in his mind. Also what Sam said about some chick he was helping, talking about angels. It would have been different if Dean had this dream after having spoken with Sam, then he could have excused it, but now? It just felt all odd. It actually made feel really gross. He's never believed in angels. He doesn't even know a lot about angels besides they're feathery asses and have a harp. 

Even if this was an angel, why would he be the one to be saved from hell? Surely there where hundreds of souls who deserve to get out of hell over him. 

"So..." Sam said suddenly, causing Dean to snap out of his thoughts and looked over to his brother. "What do you remember?"

Dean rose a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Of hell?" He clarifies.

Dean sat up straighter, his head shaking as he unfolded his arms. "Nothing actually. Last thing I remember is being some dogs chew toy and then darkness... next thing I know- I'm in a pine box gasping for air- buried six feet deep."

Sam nodded slowly. "Huh." Was all that he said.

It was only a few minutes later when they pulled up to this woman's house. It wasn't what Dean was expecting. He thought maybe it would be a black house with purple accents, maybe random orbs or fake decorations in the lawn that told everyone that a physic lived there and was ready to read palms! But, no- he didn't get any of that. Instead, it was a nice house in a fairly good neighborhood. The only sign that a physic lived there was a sign on the door. 

They got out of the car, Bobby following behind in a pick-up truck. Dean wiped his hands off on his shirt as he closed the door, for some reason he got grease on himself. He gave a sideways glare at Sam, an accusatory look.

Sam noticed the grease and put his hands up, "I clean her, I promise!"

Dean only rolled his eyes and looked up at the place. "Doesn't look very physic-y." 

Bobby hit him on the back of his head, causing Dean to flinch and grab at his scalp. "You know not all physic's are the same, idjit. When your brother dabbled in that crap- he didn't go all crystals, ya know."

Dean tilted his head to the side for a moment, shrugging his shoulders. "Fair enough."

He followed closely behind his brother and Bobby, hanging more back since this woman knew the two and he didn't want to be the random stranger. He rather be introduced than get a weird look at him. They didn't even get up to the door before it opened. Again, not what Dean had expected.

The woman before him seemed to be in her late thirties, maybe early forties. Long black hair that was curled and went a past her chest. She wore a fun black leather jacket with a cliche white tank top with a sigil on it. He couldn't tell the eye color though- based on the lighting that she was in and where they where. 

"Bobby! Got me a present?" She says sauntering out of the house, only to pause once she looked through him and past Sam as well - her eyes landing on Dean. " Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh?"

Dean was taken aback by that, did he have a sticker on him announcing to the world who he was? If so, he needed to take that off prompto. "You heard of me?" He asked.

"Everyone's heard of you sugar." The woman winks, leaning against the wall. "What a... _special_ soul you have, my dear."

Bobby rolled his eyes and gave the physic a hug. "Don't flirt with him, Pam, he's a little out of the game if you know what I mean." He said pulling back with a wink.

Pamela hums delighted as she hugged the old friend and pulled away just when he did. "Oh don't worry, I like 'em young." She flirts, looking back over at Dean with a lustful glance.

"And I like an experienced woman." He returns the flirtatious nature.

Pamela smirks and led the men inside of her home, mentioning things to Bobby in passing about how she'd already talked to multiple spirts and no one so far has come forward to say who or what it was. Dean took a moment and looked at Sam, who looked uncomfortable being there. "Is she always this flirty?" Dean asked him, trying to get his brother to relax.

Sam chuckled, looking at Dean with an overexaggerated nod. "Oh, completely. I've been groped here more times than I can count."

"Oh- so three times?"

"Jerk." He chuckles.

"Bitch." 

The brothers follow inside and Sam made sure to close the door behind them. Again, Dean was expecting different. Instead of crystals and magic stone balls, the top of the home looks like any other house he's been into. Honestly, the lay out reminded him of their other physic friend Missouri. They should go say hi to her, it's been awhile. 

While Dean was kind of zoned out as he looked around the home, Pamela grabs a cloth from a hanging wall and spreads it over the table. The hunter refocuses and smirks as he seems the woman's tramp stamp. He smirks a bit and cocks his head to the side. "Who's Jesse?

"Let's just say it wasn't for forever."

"Well-" Dean shrugs as he walks over and knelt beside her, helping grabbing the candles that she no longer had room for in her hands. "His loss."

Pamela looked up to him. "Might be your gain." She winks before standing up and setting the candles on the table in a unique pattern while also taking the one's from Dean.

"Mmm, maybe." Dean gave a little smirk, and while her back was turned - looks over at Sam and makes a gesture with his hand and tongue - mimicking a blow job movement. Sam let out a mute laugh, a hand covering his mouth. Dean eventually stops and gave Pamela the last candle. 

Pamela makes everyone sit down at the table, Dean and Bobby sitting beside her while Sam stayed across. She hummed while taking a match and lighting every little candle in a unique order. She also made sure to turn of the lights as the same time. "Alright, everyone hold hands." The boys do so. "Now, I need something that this mystery monster touched." Pam stated as she grabs Dean's upper thigh.

It caused Dean to flinch, his ears turning a bright read. "Woah. Well, he didn't touch me there."

The physic smirks, "My mistake." She stated simply.

Dean made a look over at Sam and Sam just smirked and mimicked the same gesture Dean had given him earlier. Dean rolled his eyes and let go of Pamela's hand and remove one arm from his jacket - rolling up the shirt a tad bit to show the mark on his wrists. Sam looked over at it, an expression on his features that Dean really couldn't read. Pamela gently took his wrist into her palm and made everyone close there eyes as she began her chant.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." She repeats. The hunter couldn't help opening his eyes to look around, not sure on if this was working or not. "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle."

That last chanting of the phrase gave him his answer, he watched at a television flipped on in the corner to only produce static and black and white screen. "I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

Dean's eyes widen, looking over at Pamela who still had her eyes closed, but the other men in the basement did not. "Castiel?" He asks.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." She began the chant yet again, only this time, the table started rattling and it made Dean worry. "I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face!" She repeats yet again.

Dean hisses softly, feeling the wrist that she was touching starting to heat up as it slowly started to burn like it had when he crawled out of his coffin. He looked over to his brother and Bobby. He saw their looks, and they were just as terrified as him. "Maybe we should stop." Bobby spoke.

The rattling of the table gets more violent. "I almost got it. I command you, show me your face!" She yelled. 

Right as she did, the glass on every window in the home shattered into a thousand pieces, a loud high pitch squeal and noise ran throughout the room. Making Sam and Bobby clenching their hands tighter and hiding their faces into their shirts or doing anything to make the loud noise stop. Almost as if they where in pain.

Dean, however, didn't have that much of an affect.. It was more of a nuisance then anything else, but right now he was afraid. " _Don't let her finish!"._ Came a deep graveled voice, reminding him of... no that was just a dream- it's not this Castiel person.

"Show me your face now!" She yelled.

Dean responded the moment she said that, he stood up out of his seat and pulled the cloth off of the table as hard as he could which it also happened to flip the table over at the same time. Demonstrating an odd sense of strength. The candles came crashing to the floor and the shaking of the room went away and the TV shut off. Dean panted heavily as he looked at Pamela who looked furious, turning to stand but froze when she looked at Dean- her eyes wide. 

He was furious, "When something tells you to stop, you stop! I don't care if it was a demon or some mystery monster we have never seen before - you stop! Who knows what could've happen, your eyes could've burned out for all we know!" He yelled at her, dropping the cloth as he took a deep breath to calm down. Since when did his emotions get that intense.

"What are you?" Came a voice from behind him.

Dean turned around and flinched, shocked to see a both Bobby and Sam standing their with guns in their hands aimed right at him. His eyes widen as he takes a step back with his arms up, he watched as Pamela ran around the side of he table and stood beside Bobby. "Guy's! We've been over this! The silver and holy water didn't do anything, remember?" 

Sam slightly lowered his gun which only made Bobby kick his shoe, making Sam return it back to his original stance. "Castiel, what are you?" Sam asked.

The brother scoffs and sets his arms down. "Sammy! I already told you it's me! Why are you guys suddenly on the defense? I have literally been here with you this whole time."

The physic glared slightly, "Well explain ruining the séance right when I was about to see you!"

"Because I'm pretty sure that thing might have killed you! It really did not want to be seen. If either of you- " he says gesturing to Bobby and Sam. "-were sitting where I was? You would have done the same thing."

"Doesn't explain the eyes, boy." Bobby said taking a few steps closer, gun at the ready. 

Dean took a few steps back as well until he felt his back hit a desk, a couple things fell off of it when he did. "What the hell are you talking about???"

"Dean your eyes are blue!" Sam finally said loudly.

Dean looked confused. "Sam, you have been my brother for how many years?! You should know my eyes are green by now."

"No, they're blue and GLOWING!"

He looked absolutely confused and looked around, he didn't see a mirror, but he then spotted the TV from early and makes his way to it. Bobby clocks his gun in warning, that didn't stop Dean. He heard the three of them shift away to keep their distance. Dean put his hands on top of the TV and squatted down, looking at the reflection. 

He gave a brief moment of pause as he looked at himself. There was a bright blue glow reflecting off of the screen that seemed to bounce off, he couldn't even see his pupils. Dean pulled down on his cheek and off to the side, trying to see more of his eyes. However, he stopped once he saw the glow going away, he bit the bottom of his lip as he saw his normal reflection bouncing back now.

Dean slowly stood up and turned back around, this time being pinned up against the TV by Bobby with the gun at his head. The boy immediately raised his hands. "You're going to tell us what you are, and you are going to tell us now."

* * *

"I told you, I'm not Castiel." Dean said exhausted at this point.

They where currently in Bobby's basement. They thought it would be for the best to do this in a much more secluded area than what Pamela's house provided. Also all of Bobby's interrogation tools where located at his house so this was better for everyone. Except for Dean, who was bound in a rope that was soaked in holy water and thrown into the trunk of the impala so he couldn't escape. 

Thankfully there was a cover over all of the weapons that they had, because that would have been really uncomfortable to lay on top of while they drove.

Sam was watching nearby, his arms folded as he was leaning against the stairs, not able to watch what was going on. Dean couldn't blame him. He knew the other thought he was being possessed by something that wasn't him. Yet, Dean didn't know how to prove it was him though. 

Bobby only finished tying him to the chair by the time Dean looked awful. He seemed to look just as tired as he had when he crawled out of the ground. For no reason at all. He was just tired, and also really damn hungry. The moment he stopped the séance as well as looking himself in the TV he just was _starving_. 

"Of course you aren't, and I'm the Pope." Bobby said taking a step away. He walked over to a desk table and looked over the instruments. 

Dean arched his neck to see what was there. Silver blades, holy water, holy wood, dead man's blood, iron, holy oil, and a lot of other things that he couldn't quite make out. He looked over to Sam with begging eyes. "Sam, are you just going to let him torture me?" 

Sam's shoulders tensed up, as if he hadn't really considered that this was torture until someone actual had said it. He took a deep breath and walked over to Bobby, standing right beside them and they spoke quietly, but Dean could hear them.

"Bobby, that is still Dean in there."

"How would you know? Creatures can possess their hosts memories all the time."

"Exactly, hosts! Which means Dean is still there."

"You saw his eyes glowing, idjit. Even if Dean is still in there, that thing is too."

"Do you think he is possessed right now?" He asked.

Bobby looked over his shoulder at Dean, how gave a slight glare. He turned his direction back to Sam. "If he is, he's letting Dean hold the reigns for now."

"You just proved my point. You can't go cutting into him like he's a demon."

Dean had enough, he was hungry and tired. He wanted something to eat and a bed to nap in. "I know what Castiel is, okay!?"

That made the two pause, both hunters turned to look at Dean. Dean could tell by their looks that they didn't know wither to trust him or to continue on with this _enhanced interrogation tactic._ Samwas the first to walk over, his hands going into his pockets as he looked at Dean in a sceptic manner. Dean couldn't blame him. He still remembers when Sam was possessed by Meg and he was worried to trust a word being said. "Why didn't you say that earlier?"

The bound hunter sighed, sitting back in the chair the best he could with the restraints. "Look, I didn't want to sound crazy, and I'm not even 100 percent sure the thing was telling the truth. But I can promise- it's not in me."

Sam looked down at Dean, Dean returned the look and gave the best look of desperation in his eyes that he can muster. Which wasn't difficult, he really was desperate. "Okay, what is it?"

Dean took a deep breath, "That chick that you left with Ruby? She was right, it's an Angel. His name is Castiel. Yeah I know- sounds like bullshit, but let me explain!" He said quickly once he saw Sam turning his head and scoffing. "When I took that nap after Bobby told me to go take a nap? I had a dream. It was real weird, same house but no one was there. It was dark, and I saw this man. He said his name was Castiel, angel boy, God told others to rescue me."

He watched as Sam looked back at Bobby, and Bobby wasn't sure on wither to believe also. But there was one last question that needed to be answered. "Dean... why where your eyes glowing?" Sam asked,

"I honestly don't know... I've never seen eyes glow like that before." Dean didn't think much else of that. It wasn't a lie, it was strictly truth and there wasn't anything he could think of to cause it. 

The only thing he could think of was that it might had something to do with Castiel. Castiel's eyes did glow blue as well when they where in his dream. But that was different. Dean could see the pupils in Castiel's eyes, could see the freckles of light in the iris. The glow wasn't that bright, it was just subtle enough for one to see.

Dean's eyes were different. No pupils, not light glowing, they where glossed over with a blue cover and were apparently glowing bright enough that Sam and Bobby could see them from across the room.

His stomach growled and he hunched over, just full on starving at this point. Worst than when he got out of the grave. Sam and Bobby took notice and came over. "Dean what's wrong?" Sam says and started to untie him, much to Bobby's protests.

"Dude, I'm fucking starving." Dean waited for the ropes to be undone, however, once the support was gone to keep him up - he almost fell out of his seat, Bobby luckily caught him and helped him stay propped up in his seat.

The now free man blinked for a moment, slightly seeing double with how far shut his eye lids where. "Sam- I have leftovers in the fridge as well as a gas-station sandwich in the fridge. Get them now." Bobby ordered.

Sam didn't waste a second on doing what he was told and ran upstairs as fast as his moose legs could take him. Dean chuckled slightly and rubbed his eyes, god damnit, why was he so exhausted. He didn't even drive and he was this tired. 

"Bobby- I'm fine, just a little tired is all."

"Shut up, boy. You almost fell out of your seat just because you weren't tied up." Bobby says in a authoritative tone, yet it was still laced with concern and worry. Yet, Dean knew that the tone was used so that he wouldn't argue. 

Thankfully, Sam was back down soon and handed over the sandwich first to Dean. Once Dean had it in his hands he started gulfing it down. He was inhaling the food, not even waiting for himself to finish a bite before taking another one. Sounds of lips smacking and squashing noises where the only sounds heard in the basement.

Bobby looked at Sam, and there was almost a mutual sign of acceptance. Bobby stood up and left the basement. Dean could slightly hear his footsteps as he went outside, he could also hear the truck start up and speed off. 

Dean finished the sandwich in a little over a minute and looked up at Sam, who had pure fear and empathy on his face- not sure on what to do or say. Dean could tell that Sam wanted to talk to someone, probably Ruby to get some help. 

He thought they were being a bit dramatic, he hadn't had a real meal since he came back and has only had a few hours of sleep. Anyone running off of fumes like that would be just as exhausted. Dean took the leftovers and starting eating those as well. It was okay, just cold mash potatoes because Sam didn't want to wait too long. 

They tasted the same either way, the taste didn't seem to be what Dean needed. Just _food_.

Once he had finished eating the contents of the plastic box, he felt a little better, his hunger more at a barrable level than it was before. "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded, rubbing his face with his hands as he let out a hearty yawn, smacking his slightly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little hungry was all-"

"A little?"

Dean rolled his eyes and slowly stood up, Sam was quick to his feet to help him out. Taking his older brothers arm and tossing it over his shoulders so he could better support him. "Dude, I don't have a broken leg." 

Sam rolled his eyes and went slowly up the stairs, being this close he could hear how loudly Dean's stomach was growling. 

Once up the stairs Sam gently helped Dean sit down, before going over to the kitchen and making another sandwich for his brother. Dean watched him from his seat and chuckled slightly, reminding him of when they where kids. Those hunts where dad would leave and leave him and Sam to fend for themselves.

One time Dean got really sick while watching Sam and he couldn't even get out of bed. He would fall the moment he tried to sit up. So what did little Sammy do? He made him a sandwich and it was such a random and sweet gesture.

"It better not be peanut butter and banana, Sam." He called out, rubbing his eyes yet again. 

Sam laughed from the kitchen and came over and sat the sandwich in front of his brother and sat down beside him. Dean picked it up and started to eat, mentally reminding himself to eat slower, due to the fact that Sam was watching him like a hawk at the moment. "Do you think it's because you were resurrected? Your body is trying to make up for those months without food?" He asked.

Dean paused from his sandwich, looking up at his brother and nodded. "Probably. Don't know what else it could be."

"Well... okay- I can't help but be curious, what did the angel look like?"

The older brother coughed, not having expected that question. His sandwich was almost all the way gone and he had just gotten it. Dean sets it down for now, resisting the temptation as well as him being able to use the excuse to talk. "I dunno man... not much to say."

Sam rose a brow. "I may love to shop, Dean, but I will never buy your bullshit."

He chuckled slightly and sat back. "Seriously, there wasn't much to add. It's probably not what an actual angel looks like. I'm still not sure if it is even an angel."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well first off, why would an angel want to rescue me from hell?"

"To help fight the apocalypse maybe?" Sam says trying to be comforting. 

It didn't help.

"Secondly, it was in a dream. We've encountered dream walkers in the past, this could be one of those."

"Who happened to say angels, and also happen to say the same name as Pamela?" Dean went silent and looked down, taking in his sandwich to ignore his brother for the time being. He heard Sam sigh and didn't look up. He also listened to the chair scooting out and large feet walking to the kitchen to make another sandwich. "Just accept it Dean, something good happened for a change."

He finished the sandwich right when Bobby walked in through the door, carrying bags of food and water. He walked passed Dean and set them on the counter and had Sam start helping him unload it into the fridge. Dean got up and started to walk over, but he stopped.

"Don't you move, idjit. Go to the bedroom and take a nap." Bobby used the tone again.

Dean huffed and folded his arms across his chest like a toddler. He opened his mouth to protest, but Bobby was having none of it. "I hope you know that you are the reason why God invented the middle finger, Bobby." He sighed in defeat and just shook his head slightly and followed orders. 

He was never good at resisting orders like that. He could think about the thousands of times an authority figure had told him to do something and with a tone like that he would do it as long as it meant he nor Sammy would get hurt if he listened. He was always a good soldier, did whatever he was asked by his...

Dean paused at the thought, realizing that he was on the bed like before, shaking his head slightly to get rid of the memory he was about to think of. Yet, the more you don't want to think of something, the harder it is to not think about it. He laid his head in the pillow and covered his body up with the blanket, using it as a sort of muffle for his ears. He really didn't want to think about it, please don't make him think about it... please god - don't make him.


	3. Those Who See

"Ugh!" Dean grunted, "Have you ever used that thing before?" 

"It's been awhile, give me a second." Bobby stated simply. 

Dean drops his head back on the couch that he was laying on, letting out an annoyed sigh. It had been a two weeks since he had been brought back to life. Most of that time was spent with him eating as much food as he could as well as taking a lot of naps here and there whenever he could. When the idea of this thing that brought Dean back was an angel, the boys were spent looking up every bit of lore on these creatures as possible.

Every religion and culture had some equivalent of an Angel, but one thing always stayed the same. An Angel can lift a damn soul from the deepest bowls of hell. Usually it was meant to save a pure soul, so Dean couldn't rationalize why he had been hand picked. He still wasn't sold on the idea, but Bobby and Sam where and that's all that mattered. Of course Dean helped where he could, but most of the time he was instructed to go sleep.

Yeah, that never went well and Dean would fake most of the naps he took. He was rested, it was only really that first day he was falling over due to the lack of sleep. He would stay awake and listen to his brother's conversations with Bobby, as well as the secret phone calls that were being made to that demon Ruby. He still didn't trust her with anything. The first two of those days, Dean couldn't stop eating. Yet, he got to a point where he could stop. He felt satisfied even thought he was craving more. Yet, he knew if he kept eating so much they wouldn't let him out on any cases until he stopped munching down so hard.

He let out another annoyed grunt and looked up with a glare in his eyes. When he was resurrected, his anti-possession tattoo had been removed as well as his previous scars. So before he could go anywhere- he needed the tattoo finished. Which led them to this current situation. Dean shirtless with Bobby inking him a new tattoo where it was placed last time. Let's just say, it fucking hurt way more than the first time. "Are you sure you're doing it right?" Dean huffed.

Bobby gave a look to the other and moved the needle away from his skin. "Do you want it or not?"

The Winchester rolled his eyes and looked back up at the ceiling. "Sorry, man. It just hurts a lot more than the first time I got this done."

"Oh, quit being a baby would ya? Mister brand new skin can't handle a little pain." Bobby teased, moving the needle back down to finish the tattoo. It was almost done, thankfully. Also Dean wasn't being a baby about this, he could look down and see his skin being torn but the harsh force of the needle. Of course, he wasn't going to mention that.

Dean sighed softly as with a roll of his eyes, he was used to being mocked by his family members, but not usually when they had a needle so close to his nipple. He closed his eyes and tried to think about being anywhere but there at that moment. 

"I can't believe every mark on you is gone, Dean. Even that stupid one where you and your brother where wrestling and you got a scar from his nail." Bobby randomly spoke.

The boy looked up, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I forgot about that one. That happened when we where staying the night staying the night after hunting a Shojo, right?"

Bobby chuckled and gave a nod. "Yeah, you two where young. Maybe fourteen and eighteen I think? Although the fight wasn't really fair, because you where still a foot taller than him."

"HEY!" Dean shouts, causing Bobby's hand to tense and jab the needle in, causing Dean to jolt and wince. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's your skin, idjit."

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Anyways, that's not fair. He was still nimble like a little sprite back then. Also, he's gained a foot and more since then. It was still a fair fight."

"So you'd be willing to do a rematch then?"

"Hell yeah, I would! I got to defend my honor."

Bobby chuckled slightly and shakes his head, being careful now. Dean could tell that Bobby didn't want to hurt him, but he hasn't done it for awhile so of course he'd be a little rusty. 

Okay a little more than a little.

He looked out the window and through the curtains, not much to really comment on besides the snow that was forming on the ground. Although, Dean did watch as his brother Sam was pacing outside while on the phone with someone. Based off of his movements, it didn't sound like it was a pleasant call. 

"I heard you last night." Bobby suddenly spoke again.

Dean looked over, raising a brow slightly. "Excuse me?"

"You where up and around drinking my liquor cabinet. I'm not mad - just want to know why."

"Bobby-" Dean said putting a hand against his face, which only resulted in a small shout and hiss. Yeah, he forgot, Bobby was the one with the needle in his hands. 

"Don't give me that _'Bobby'_ tone, you and your brother use it enough as it is."

The brother looked up at Bobby, searching the others eyes and seeing the concern. The other's winkled fixtures only showing the warry silence of what he wanted to know. Dean took a deep breath and laid his head back. "You've made me sleep sixteen hour days for the past week. I think I can have a small break to myself and get a thing alcohol."

The sound in the room went quiet as Bobby turned off the tattoo machine, the buzzing that was in the background of their conversation dissipated. Dean carefully sat up and threw his shirt on after Bobby wrapped up his chest. Apparently it was meant to prevent infection, who knew. He waited a moment before handing Dean a mirror so he could look at the work itself. He looked around and smirks slightly when he sees that all the lines where straight and in the proper places that it should be. Thank you, Bobby. He must have just been filling in the black when he kept pricking him.

"There isn't any other reason why you wouldn't want to be sleeping, Dean?" Bobby asked. 

Dean shook his head, "Nope, can't think of one." 

"If you say so, idjit." Bobby says standing up and moving the machine away from where anyone could trip over it. He'd find a place to put it later. Dean couldn't help the glare he gave to Bobby when he said that.

Dean didn't really have time to comment though before Sam came rushing into the house, downing a flask and shoving his phone into his pocket. He rubbed a hand down his face as he paced back and forth in the open door before closing it behind him and walking into the room. His clothes seemed to be untucked, something only Sam did when he was frustrated or anxious. "What- Oprah said 'no' to the interview?" Dean asked, slipping on his flannel so it would marked wrists. 

Sam looked over, he was wearing something slightly different today. He wore a blue button up shirt with a green/brown jacket. His hair also seemed to have not been combed yet- which was odd for him, because it was the middle of the day. He let out a heavy sigh, his hands on his hips. "Ruby and Anna are in trouble, Demons came and she was barely able to get Anna to escape before she had to run."

"Anna? Who's Anna? Angel reader?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

"Sweet, let's go." Dean said standing up, not even bothering to ask or wonder how demons where able to get the drop on yet another demon. 

"Woah, Woah, Woah, where do you think you're going buster brown?" Bobby asked, standing up. His arms folded across his chest which made his vest puff out more than it already was. 

Dean didn't pause, simply he walked over to where Sam was and started grabbing his coat/jacket and putting it on. "To go gank some demons. I need to get some action."

Sam chews his inner cheek, pocketing the flask into his own jacket. "Dean- are you sure this is a good idea? I mean- we still don't know why your eyes went all blue or your eating habit."

"Look- I'm fine. I'm always fine. I've eaten two meals today like both of you, didn't get seconds or thirds. I didn't hork it down my gullet, and maybe the whole eye thing was just from the spell. Pam was touching me, remember?" Dean says now removing a picture from off of the wall and grabbing a pure iron knife from behind it. The man chuckles to himself and admires it before sliding it into his jacket. 

Sam gave a nervous look to Bobby, and Bobby returned the look. Dean rolled his eyes, raising his hands high up in the air. "I'm fine! Do I look like I'm not???" He asks.

The two look at each other again, and eventually, Sam relents. "He does seem to have it together Bobby."

Bobby was much more hesitant but sighs, knowing that deep down he wasn't going to stop Dean from going. "Fine, just don't have him driving."

Dean gasped. "Hey! That's my baby! I haven't been able to wrap my hands around her all week. The closest I got to her was being in her trunk when you both hog tied me."

"Wow that... that is the worst sentence to come out of your mouth right now Dean." Sam says rubbing his face with his hands, not able to stop the most ludicrous scene playing out in his mind by the way his brother described a fucking _car._

Bobby bursts out laughing, hunching over in his seat form the pure absurdity of what was being told.

Dean was slightly confused, not completely sure on what he said to cause two polar reactions out of the two individuals standing there, before he gets it. "Ugh, gross man! You know I didn't mean it like that, you're such a perv."

"You're the one who said it in the first place, Dean!"

"And you two where the one's who did it to me in the first place!" He yelled back.

* * *

In the car, Dean was slumped against the window in an annoyed huff. He really wanted to drive his car that has way more sentimental value to himself than it did to Sam. He was sure of it. Nothing beats being on the open road with nothing between you and whatever monster you're about to slaughter. Nothing beats it. He looked over at his brother, who was mouthing the words to the song that was currently playing.

Dean couldn't help but smirk at his ridiculousness. A sense of pride rose in his chest, knowing that his brother felt some sort of normalcy and found something that really intrigued him. Well, as far as singing a song in a car can go. He looked back out the window and just looked out at the scenery. He remembered driving along roads like this back when he was a child. A bunch of kids would be riding off the side of the car, riding their bikes into ditches and getting covered in mud. The kids where usually around his age, and a part of him wished he could be that stupid and mess around. Honestly, he wish he could've had friends to share those stupid experiences with. 

"Hello, Dean." Came a voice from the backseat.

"JESUS!" Dean shouted, his hands clapping together as he quickly turned around.

He let out a small sigh of relief as he saw none other than Castiel sitting in the backseat. Thankfully the light from the car was in normal day time so he could see the man a lot clearer. Now he was able to tell that the black hair was more of a real dark brown, also the clothing that he was wearing. Dean looked the other up and down briefly, his lips feeling dry suddenly. The angel wore what seemed to be a suit that was hidden under a large tan trench coat. "Fucking, Cas..." he grumbled and sat back forward in his seat, rubbing his face with his hands. "Meet the angel, Sam." He mumbled.

When he didn't get a response, he looked over. "Sammy?" He repeats, his tone confused. 

Dean frowns when he didn't get a response, not even a glance at his direction. Just continuing his mute sing along to Katy Perry. 

"You are dreaming, Dean." The man confirms before Dean could even ask.

Dean sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. Of course he was dreaming yet again. He took a deep breath and unbuckled his seat and turning around so he could better interact with the other. He looked him up and down again before speaking. "Would it kill you to run a brush through your hair? It looks like you just rolled out of bed from a one night stand." 

Castiel tilted his head slightly, his expression unwavering. Oh god, this Angel better not be a dunce. "Why would I do that?"

"Well to look more presentable for one." Dean stated his hands giving a slight gesture before resting back on the leathered chair. "Shouldn't being a whole Angel of the Lord fall under looking good? Flirt to convert and all that?"

"Flirt to convert?" Castiel asked.

Dean banged his head against the window of the car, letting out a horse moan, he really didn't want to explain every damn expression that he used. Might as well just skip past that part then. Yet, again, he was curious on if the Angel would understand. "You know, flirt to convert? It's when a really holy chick or guy flirts with with someone to make them believe or have faith or whatever. Like this one time? Lidia Croust, oh god did she have a bod. I believe I was maybe twenty at the time. She was all loyal and bright, really flirty and handsy. She kept trying to make me go to church with her- meet her family, but I'm just not about that life." He thinks back at it with a small chuckle.

"Well did it work?" Castiel asked.

He rose a brow. "The flirt to convert?" Castiel nodded. "Nah man, still not into that stuff- even when I have a literal angel in my backseat. Although this one time, she dressed up in this nun outfit and said if I came to church with her she would give me a proper lesson." He hums back on the memory, giving a light chuckle.

Castiel seemed to be more intrigued the more that Dean spoke, asking more questions here and there. "Did you love her?" He asked.

Dean laughed and shook his head, "Hell no. Maybe if I tried hard enough, but with the way we live Cas? That just isn't a good recipe."

The angel nodded in understanding, for someone that Dean assumed to be rather old due to him being an angel- he assumed that he would have known more about this than what he was letting on. 

The hunter stayed silent for a long time as he waited for Castiel to speak, but again- he didn't like silence of any kind so he decided to speak. "What about you, Cas? That was a rather personal story."

Castiel snapped out of his thoughtful trance, "What about me?" He asked.

"I shared a very personal story that was probably traumatizing to an Angel who seeks virtue from nuns, so, tell me something about yourself."

Cas tilted his head slightly, no expression on his features. Yet, Dean felt like he could tell what the other was thinking. It wasn't anything big, just a story. Although, Dean got the impression that the angel hasn't been asked questions like that before. "Well... Dean. I have watched over earth since the beginning of time, I was created on the second day along with all my brothers and sisters. However, in all that time, I have enjoyed watching over this generation the most. So much technological advancements and ideology being made is something I cannot explain. Also, the music is rather pleasant."

Dean's jaw dropped, "Yo, yo, yo! You have seen every generation? That is so cool, man. Also who is your favorite musical person?"

The angel tilted his head slightly. "I don't have a favorite." He explained.

Now that truly made Dean lose all sense of cool that he had in that moment. "You what!? That is unacceptable. Once I wake up, you get some angel ipods earbuds or whatever and listen to Led Zepplin, I promise you won't regret it."

Castiel slowly nodded as the other spoke, understanding what the other was asking of him. "I am sure I can find a way to accomplish that task."

"Good, you will love it." Dean smirks and sat back. "Got any weird sex stories like I just told?"

Cas paused for a moment, blinking a few times and looking away. 

Dean rose a brow, folding his arms and laying them on the back of the seat. "You mean, out of the billions of years you've been in heaven, you never got a little pillow talk action?" He says in a curious, but also serious manner if that is even possible.

The angel bites his inner cheek and refused to look up. "I've been busy." His voice seemed to become even more gravely than before. 

The human slowly nods, finding that to be an excuse that trumps all excuses. Out of the billions of years this angel has been alive, he never found time for some action? That is almost depressing. "Well trust me, if you keep hanging out with me? You won't die a virgin, I can assure you that."

Castiel looked up at that, his blue eyes fixating on Dean's green ones as he stayed in thought. Not much saying anything else.

He watched Castiel think about this concept, although it didn't seem like he was thinking about anything. His blue eyes just stared right at Dean. Yet- Dean couldn't look away. He didn't know why... he only looked away for a second, wetting his lips with his tongue then looking back at Cas. However, he noticed how tense the other's shoulders seemed and how stiff he was sitting in his baby. No one is allowed to be uncomfortable in his car. "You okay, Cas?"

Castiel nodded and sat straighter in the back seat of the car. He had to adjust his trench coat to lay on the seats beside him due to the size, as well as scooting higher up on the seat. If Dean didn't know any better, he'd assume this was the Angel's first time ever being inside of a car. If that was the case, that would be a real privilege for the other. "This automobile is rather uncomfortable. Practically useless to Angels."

Scratch that thought, this man was about to become Angel road-kill if he kept that attitude up. "First off, it's one of the quickest ways to get from road A to road B. Secondly, you're riding in it wrong." Dean adjusted himself slightly, turning so his knees where on the seat below him. He leans over the chair and shoved Castiel against the back of the seat. Castiel's ears turned a slight pink, Dean chalked it up to the temperature in the car. "See? Just lay back and relax, sitting on the edge just gets you all bothered. Also if you laid with your back against the seat, it's a great way to take a nap in."

Castiel seemed to nod in understanding, but he did sit up a bit but still had his back against the seat, just not in such an awkward position this time. He combed a hand through his hair, making it seem more 'presentable' in Dean's words. "Angel's don't sleep." He stated.

Dean nodded, giving a small 'hmm' noise. "Wow, that's lucky. I wish I didn't have to sleep. Then again, I guess that way we wouldn't be able to talk to each other if I didn't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well to talk to you I need to be dreaming, can't exactly dream if I'm awake."

"You don't have to be asleep for me to come and see you Dean."

He froze, now sitting on the back of his needs. "Excuse me?" 

The Angel nodded, and it almost looked like he had a small smirk on his face, but Dean wasn't completely sure. So he decided to not comment on it. "That is actually why I came to speak with you today."

"Sure has been awhile since we spoke, what is it- a week now?"

"Around that time, yes."

Dean nodded, leaning back against the dashboard now. It was an very uncomfortable decision, but he was fine with. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

Castiel nodded, seeming to get back on track. "You are heading into some dangerous territory with Sam, right now. This woman who can hear us, you cannot trust her, nor the demon who is beside her at this moment."

The hunter tilted his head, "Sam said Ruby lost her?" He questioned.

"Ruby knows where Anna is, but must not feel safe to go and retrieve her. A reason why she called Sam perhaps." Dean looked over at his brother who was still oblivious to the conversation that was currently happening. He didn't need to say anything he felt, because Castiel seemed to know the next question he was going to ask. "My superior and I shall be coming in due time, and we will see each other in person. I ask that you do as we ask."

He looked back over, his brows pushed together. "What will you be asking us to do?" 

The angel did not respond how Dean would have liked. "There is a great plan out there, Dean. You must understand that. When the time comes, you will know what to do."

Dean rolled his eyes at that, he hated how vague people can be sometimes. "Whatever, man."

Castiel paused for a moment and tilted his head slightly, although Dean wasn't sure what for. "You need to make sure you eat well and are well rested Dean." He said suddenly.

He gave a confused look. "Why?"

"Trust me."

* * *

Sam and Dean walk around the outside of the church for a moment. They figured that if a woman who was being chased by demons and was hearing angels in her head would go somewhere that they thought would be safe. However, the tricky part was figuring that would be since there were thousands of churches in this populated town. It would be easier if there was anything that made the churches stand out from one another. Thankfully, there was. While they where at Anna's house- checking if she went home- they found a picture of her and her family standing in front of the church, and that was the one they where at currently.

Dean walked around the front of the church, hands on his loaded shot gun as he carefully opened the front door. Nothing so far. He looked back at Sam and gestured him to follow before going in himself. He kept the gun on the drawl, high up in case he wouldn't have time to get it up if a demon came around the corner. 

Sam followed right before, closing the door and locking it behind them so no one could follow them through. They both searched the whole bottom floor, in first glance nothing quite seems out of place. There's an alter, bench pews, storage closets stored here and there, and a big fat cross that stood above anything else in that entire basement. They did a double search and continued looking until Sam spotted a door. He walks over and slowly opened it, "Dean- over here." He said beckoning his older brother over. The eldest came over and nodded for Sam to go first, covering his back.

They went up the stairs to the attic, which was decently sized for a church. There was closets, harps, tarps, as well as an old fashioned grand piano and what also looked like a movable organ. Stain glass was present on all of the walls, pictures of Jesus with a bible in his hand- as well as pictures of prophets hung in dust and dirt. The most eye tracking thing that was up there was an angel statue that stood off to the corner side of the room, it was probably the cleanest thing in there. Dean couldn't even see dust on it. Once fully up the stairs, Dean grabs a lock from his pocket and puts it on the door, just in case. Can never be too careful. 

The taller brother looked around a bit and spoke out, without Dean agreeing to it. "Anna? It's me, Sam. I heard about the demon attack, I'm here with my brother."

There was a moment of silence, before a soft voice came from the back of the room, standing behind a stain glass mirror. "Your brother, Dean Winchester?" A moment passed before the woman walked out, her eyes a soft green and her hair a devil's red. She also looked rather thin compared to what Dean was used to. Her eyes landed on Dean, and she gave a soft smile. "You're Dean? _The_ Dean?"

"Uh, yeah. _The_ Dean, I guess." Does everyone just know who he is all of the sudden? That's two strikes now. 

"Oh my god." She says walking closer now, like a woman on a mission, stopping only about three feet away from them." It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all." Anna said glancing over to Sam then back at Dean. "They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you."

Dean blinked, okay. He's front page of Angel gossip, good to know. "So... you talk to angels?" He asked, wanting to have his own line of questioning for now.

"Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... overhear them." She mumbles the first part, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You overhear them?"

"Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head." Her voice shook slightly, almost as if she was nervous to say that last bit. 

Dean couldn't blame her, it probably would've sounded crazy to anyone else but them. "Like- right now?"

"Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them."

The older hunter makes a 'huh' sound, but couldn't help the small chuckle that came from his throat. A noise he usually made when he tried to understand something his way. "So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... tuning in to angel radio?" He asked.

Anna's eyes widened slightly, a small smile forming on her lips. "Yes, Thank you."

Now Sam interjected, probably feeling like a third wheel at this point from not being apart of all the questioning. "Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?"

Her attention was now pulled away from Dean, who he just realized was staring at him the entire time. "Yes, I can tell you exactly. September 18th."

Dean let out a mute shaky breath, gulping slightly as he forced his legs to stay planted. Sam noticed this small change of behavior and latched onto it. "What do you think?" He questions.

"I don't know, it's above my pay grade." He forced out.

Sam was going to question it further, but Dean's eyes widened and he quickly spun around, gun at the ready. The door was broken down and out popped a new woman. She had smooth black hair, pale skin, and looked like she was an emo biker to Dean. Yet, that wasn't what he focused on. It was her face... he took a step back with his eyes widening even larger. "How did you break that lock?" He yelled without giving the demon a chance.

"You got the girl, good. Let's go." Ruby says simply and was getting ready to turn down the stairs.

Dean was still slightly frozen in place, and Sam spoke first. "Dean- that's Ruby, she's here to help."

"Yeah, don't be too sure." He said with a glare, his eyes not leaving the demon before him.

"We have to hurry!" Ruby yelled, getting frustrated now. 

"Why?" Dean said with heated force. 

"Because a demon's coming -- big-timer. We can fight later, Dean."

Dean was going to retort something, but it was actually Sam who spoke. "Dean what is wrong? You're acting as if this is the first time you've seen a demon! You're shaking."

"Because I can fucking see her, man!" Dean yelled, breaking his gaze and looking over at Sam.

There was a small gasp from behind them, coming from Anna who Dean kinda forgot was there in the past ten seconds. "He's like me." She mumbled silently. 

Sam shook his head confused, "What do you mean?"

"Like before I was dragged to hell? I can see her actual face. How fucking thin is this damn veil?" He huffed and lowed his gun for now, his unbeknownst shaking making it difficult to hold it.

Both Ruby and Sam paused, even when they knew some sort of demon was on their trail. "Ruby, is this possible?" Sam asked.

Ruby scoffs slightly, a lost of words as she put a hand against her forehead. "Well I haven't exactly heard of anyone coming back from hell and being able to, it might be. Only Angel's and other demon's can see our true face through a meatsuit." However, she looked slightly more afraid than she did before. 

Back when he could see her before, back when he was being drawn to hell, she didn't seem phased by it at all. But now it's bugging her? All Dean would think about was what Castiel said about Ruby knowing where Anna was, and that gut feeling to not trust her was growing steadily.

They really didn't have time to worry about this right now, because Sam looked up and saw an Angel statue bleeding out of it's own eyes. Yeah, that wasn't good. He pointed it out to Dean, who looked, and his eyes widened. "Shit." He swore and went over to Anna and grabbed her arm. "See that closet? Go into it, and don't come out until I say. Go! Now!" He yelled at her. Anna nodded and did as she was told.

Sam pulled out some holy water from his pocket, while clenching the Demon knife in his other hand. However, Ruby puts a hand on his shoulder, grabbing him tightly. "No, Sam, you got to pull him right away."

Dean came back over, "What are you talking about?" He asked, but was ignored.

"I haven't been practicing for a few weeks since Dean came back I-"

"You've been doing this demon physic thing behind my back!?" Dean yells, raising his gun as he heard large thumps from the base of the church.

"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die." Ruby retorts, glaring at Dean's direction. If looks could kill, he was sure Ruby would have just slaughtered him.

"Sam what is she talking about!?" He yelled.

Sam looks to his big brother, the words hanging on his lips, but he forced himself to speak. "I've been expelling demons with help from Ruby- I can do more but that's what we've been working on."

"Don't you think you should've told me that before now!?" He yelled.

"Quit fighting, lovers, and just get ready- he's coming!"

Sam shakes his head slightly but relents, putting the flask away and his hand out. Dean made a disgruntled huff before turning to look at the direction of the door, his gun cocked and ready. 

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

It was mere seconds before a demon came pushing into the attic, an eloquent smile plastered on his face. He wore a business suit and was balding. But his face... god his face was horrendous. All Sam was a bald pediatrician who had too wide of a smile. Dean? He saw a man's rotting and burnt face. Pockets of green and black puss dripping down his eyes and back into his mouth. Eyes that where black as night, yet had yellow undertones. Oh, and one eye was also hanging by a strand of loose flesh. 

Dean knew this Demon.

Sam gulps and forces his hand out, only little bits of black smoke shoot out from the Demon's mouth- but nothing else happens. The voice that follow though slowly leaks out. "That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam."

The demon was swift and quick, he runs in quick and grabbed Sam before tossing him down the stairs in one swift swoop. Before he can turn back around, Dean fires the salt rock bullets right into the mans heart. He hunched over, and Dean grabbed his own knife and runs over onto the Demon's back, stabbing it right into the Demon's jaw and thrashing right through the bone.

Behind was the sound of screaming, which made distracted Dean, he watched as Ruby pulled Anna from the closet. "RUBY!" Dean yelled, but was thrown off and his knife fell to the floor. He grunts and quickly stands, only to be met with a fist to the jaw, throwing him off balance as he fell to the ground. 

This Demon wasn't playing around, and he grabbed Dean by the jacket and hoisted the pathetic human up. Dean struggled as he was pinned up against the angel statute, he yelled loudly as he felt the stone digging into his shoulders and ribs. "Hello again, Dean." Came the voice again, the very sound of it send chills through Dean's body. He struggled and tried his best to keep the other's face away from him. He felt as if the mucus was dripping onto his skin. "Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot -- I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close... in Hell."

Dean looked up at him, his eyes meeting the soulless ones. "Alistair." He glared.

With as much force as he could muster, he shoved the Demon up- right as Sam came from behind and stabbed the demon now known as Alistair. It was a little too high to his his heart, it essentially dug into the Demons shoulder. He laughed crudely as his vessel shakes with orange light damaging the veins but not any permanent damage. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that, son." Alistair turned from them and slowly starting pulling out the blade. Yet, Dean and Sam where quicker on the draw. They both looked at the stain glass then at each other. A silent moment of understand, before the run full force, breaking and jumping straight through the window.

Who said falling two levels through glass and onto the street below had to be graceful?


End file.
